Solder machines are used to dip components such as printed wiring boards into solder baths to effect mechanical-electrical connections. To undertake this dipping automatically, previous wave soldering systems have been used that have been relatively bulky to accommodate necessary conveyance of the PWBs into the solder bath at the desired locations of the PWBs. Furthermore, the bulkiness of the prior wave soldering machines has been necessitated to accommodate required soldering precision. Such prior machines have typically consumed around three square meters of valuable factory floor space.